


On We Go Drowning

by chromochaotic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromochaotic/pseuds/chromochaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka tends to slow down when he's really, deeply thinking; this usually prompts Hinata to wave a hand in front of his face and go, "Hello? Earth to boyfriend?"</p>
<p>Then, as he's tickling Hinata in response, Tanaka realizes something that would shock most guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On We Go Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> This started out with me thinking about the "Which One Would Win in a Tickle Fight" headcanon, but then it sort of veered off. Hope it's still cute!
> 
> Oh, the title is from The Decemberists' "Of Angels and Angles," which is one of my favorite love songs.

Hinata's bright laughter fills the living room. “This round's mine, Ryuu!”

“No way!” Tanaka yells as he flicks the control stick, sending his character's kart around a sharp turn. “I'm right in front of the finish li—”

And, of course, it's then that Tanaka's little sprite gets blasted offscreen by a random attack.

“Wha...” Slack-jawed, Tanaka stares at the TV screen.

“I won!” Hinata turns to his boyfriend, triumphant fists thrown in the air. Once Tanaka's stunned gaze meets his own, he sings, “I won again, I won again!”

“Y-yeah, well,” Tanaka blusters, “I...” He's got his chest puffed out, one finger raised in righteous anger, but even as he searches for vengeful words he's distracted. Hinata's wide eyes are reflecting the shiny gold trophy and sparkling confetti currently on the game's victory screen, captivating Tanaka with the way the colors play across Hinata's flushed cheeks. The room is otherwise dark, since they'd pulled the blinds down to keep the sun's glare off the TV screen. Now, Tanaka's sight can't help but focus on his boyfriend's delicately shimmering face.

Hinata's post-game high fizzles a little. He waves a hand in front of Tanaka. “Hello...? Earth to boyfriend?”

With a start, Tanaka snaps back into action; he can't let the smile on that sweet face slip for one second on his account. “I should have won that! You just got lucky,” he fumes. His grin is starting to peek through, discrediting the “outraged loser” act, but it's enough of a show to please Hinata.

“Either way,” Hinata's satisfied smile stretches back out fully, “you know what this means!” With a happy yelp and a twist, Hinata flops across the couch to land mostly in Tanaka's lap. “Pork buns are on you tomorrow!” he squeals in delight.

“Why, you...” Tanaka growls, mostly playfully. “You saying you're unbeatable, punk?”

Hinata shrugs, relaxing a little in Tanaka's space. “Who needs to say it when it's written all across the screen?”

“I'll show you!” Tanaka yells, going in for the kill. His fingers seek Hinata's sides and wiggle there mercilessly.

“Ry-Ryuu, ahaha, n-no!” Hinata gasps out. He squirms, body twisting in an attempt to escape Tanaka's arms. “That's not fair!”

“Of course it isn't!” Tanaka's aware of this fact; takes advantage of it, really, when he stretches his longer arms around Hinata's to hold back his counter attack while also tickling his boyfriend's stomach. “But it's just as fair as that race was!”

He keeps Hinata rolling and squirming in breathless laughter a few more moments, before Hinata manages to make a break for it. Hinata dashes out of the gloomy living room and down the hallway, but Tanaka's quick to give chase.

He spots Hinata rushing into the furthest room. “Can't get away that easy!” Tanaka calls. Still, he loses a few seconds when he has to slow down before making a sharp turn, worried he'll slip and fall on the smooth floor with his socked feet.

It's a little funny that Hinata's chosen Tanaka's bedroom as his refuge. Tanaka only has time to spare a quick, shivery thought for how Hinata sees Tanaka's bed as safety; then, he hones in on the crudely piled pillow-barrier. “Shouyou,” he drawls out, “get ready...”

Tanaka makes a feint by lifting away the topmost pillow; when Hinata tries to snatch it back, Tanaka carries out his real plan, viciously tickling Hinata's exposed armpits and sides.

“Ahaha!” Hinata cries out. “Ryuu!”

“Got you now!”

Between the two of them, Tanaka and Hinata roll, kick, and flail enough to knock all the pillows and sheets askew. It takes a few crazed minutes before they both wind up panting, exhausted, tangled together in a crater of messy blankets. Regardless, they're both smiling despite their fatigue.

Tanaka looks across the sheets, through the warm afternoon air, past the drifting dust motes that were released by their tussle; and his gaze settles, once more, on Hinata.

Hinata grins back at him. For a moment, Tanaka is arrested by the way the sunlight burns at the edge of that fiery hair. Then, he's in awe of the way Hinata's irises shine gold. Then of the way his chest rises and falls, and then the way his lids crinkle when he's truly happy; then there's the way his fingers, small but tough and callused, twitch against Tanaka's; the way his smile absolutely dazzles; the way his veins and skin and lips and wrists and ribs and heart come together perfectly, are bundled up intricately and gorgeously, to make the precious person lying next to him.

A thousand things have told Tanaka that he should be scared of this moment. Books, movies, TV shows, songs, they warn about falling in love.

But. He's Tanaka Ryuunosuke. What else can he do, but scoot forward and blow a raspberry against Hinata's neck?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will literally never be over how Tanaka would be #1 Perfect Boyfriend. Lucky Hinata. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
